Various forms of automation have been incorporated into vehicles to improve operations and reduce stress, fatigue, and other potential contributing factors for human error. For example, many modern aircraft incorporate a flight management system (FMS) and other avionics systems capable of providing autopilot functionality and other automated vehicle operations. As operational requirements are added, avionics providers typically add additional modes rather than redesigning and recertifying the automation, which may be cost prohibitive, which, in turn, results in complicated automation. Moreover, aviation automation is typically strong and silent and can be difficult to understand because the underlying decision rationale and logic may not be apparent to the pilot. This may result in poor mental models of the automation and other behavioral or operational issues. Accordingly, it is desirable to improve a vehicle operator's understanding of the automation behavior.